


Fallen Kingdom

by CherryErisAella



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: AU, Medieval AU, past lives-esque
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryErisAella/pseuds/CherryErisAella
Summary: Centuries in the past, a Celtic Kingdom has just entered under the reign of a new king. But his soon to be wife and queen is the kingdom's seer, and her visions tell her that dark times are in store for her subjects... Then, centuries further in the present, the Mystery Skulls are on shaky grounds as Lewis makes shallow attempts to forgive Arthur after learning the truth. But they've been called to an ancient Celtic castle, once belonging to Cerise's ancestors. It feels like the castle holds warnings for the group... Warnings of what happens when grudges are left unforgiven...





	Fallen Kingdom

“Ha!” A young man's cry pierced silence in a field, followed by the sounds of wooden boards clanking against each other. Two men danced about each other, wooden blades clattering against each other and the wooden shields they carried.

“You may soon be king, Arcwin..” The magenta haired man ducked under a slicing blow, “But I think your reign shall be short lived!” he rolled over, appearing behind the other, “For you barely know how to fight!” His sword aimed for Arcwin's back, but was knocked to one side as the blonde turned and swung his own sword.

He took a dirt dive, his shield becoming trapped under his broad chest with his sword arm splayed to one side. He grunted when he felt a pressure on it and felt the sun become blocked over his head. The man looked up to his opponent, glaring into amber eyes.

“Forgive me, Lucian, I'm not sure I caught what you just said?” Arcwin grinned.

“Oh... go polish your crown...” Lucian growled, “And let me up! I may be your best knight, but I'll not be physically under your boot!” As Arcwin released him, a giggle was heard nearby.

“T’would seem our dear sorceress and seer are done with their training for the day as well, hm?”

“Hfff.. Indeed,” Lucian stood, dusting off his pants and shirt, “Were you trying to break my arm with your foot?”

“Oh, don’t be a child, Lucian. Your arm is fine, I barely put pressure on it.”

“Are our brave knights keeping the kingdom safe, Celeste?” the giggle was much closer now, “I should hope they aren’t complaining over such an important task.”

“Oh, my Sight tells me they’re just whining over a bit of sparring.” Arcwin brightened up at the second voice.

“Aye, your valiant king here is trying to injure his best knight!”

Two women, one in blue, the other in pink, appeared near the lone tree in the field. Both were dressed elegantly, jewels and odd markings adorning their dresses. The two men smiled as they ran to meet them.

“Volkiva~! My lady, my sorceress, my love..~” Lucian bowed to kiss the blue woman’s hand before picking her up and spinning her about, “How did your lessons go with Maxim?”

“He still says we’re his top students~” Volkiva smiled, placing the tiniest sparkle on his nose, “He couldn’t be prouder~”

Arcwin pulled Celeste into their own hug, “And I’m guessing by the complaints from his knight, that the future king did well in his own training?”

He chuckled, almost nervously, “You don’t need to call me the future king, my uncle is still in charge.”

“Ah, tell that to my eyes. I’ve been getting more visions of a certain someone on the throne,” she smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, “They are getting... confusing however. But let’s not let that ruin our day.”

“Oh, sure, keep a day about the good Lion King stepping down for his nephew happy.” Lucian joked, slapping the other man’s shoulder, “A day full of worry and concern for what the future brings, why not make it nothing but joy?”

“Oh, come now, old friend. I know people are nervous about me taking to the throne, but Leo isn’t leaving..! We’re... trading places, as it were,” he smiled back to Celeste, “Besides, I’m sure if my reign was to bring about anything dark, Caspen’s famous Seer of the Waves would be the first to know.”

“Ah, only if the visions and waves tell me. I don’t know anything until they do.”

“Well, let’s hope the waves stay bright, light, and merry.” Arcwin chuckled, pulling an arm about her waist as the four of them made a path back to the castle.

Lucian nodded, “Let’s shall. Leave those worries for another day.”


End file.
